


Never Screw the Client

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor had come to learn in his time with Annalise Keating & Associates that there were a lot of rules when you worked with Annalise Keating. </p>
<p>Don’t talk back. Don’t question her methods. Never come to a meeting unprepared. When she gives you an assignment, you get it done by any means necessary. The parking spaces are assigned - you park in Frank’s space and you will never find your car.</p>
<p>And, arguably the most important, never screw the client. </p>
<p>As far as Connor knew he was the only one of Annalise’s junior associates who hadn’t messed around with a client. </p>
<p>A privilege he was more than willing to give up when their latest client walked into the boardroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Screw the Client

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Connor works with Annalise and the others. Oliver is their client for some crime he supposedly committed, but he actually didn’t do it. Connor joins the ‘screw the client train’ and he hooks up (maybe even falls in love with) Oliver?
> 
> +
> 
>  
> 
> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/135521328033/nonny-prompt-connor-works-with-annalise-and-the)

Connor had come to learn in his time with Annalise Keating & Associates that there were a lot of rules when you worked with Annalise Keating.

Don’t talk back. Don’t question her methods. Never come to a meeting unprepared. When she gives you an assignment, you get it done by any means necessary. The parking spaces are assigned - you park in Frank’s space and you will never find your car.

And, arguably the most important, never screw the client.

That last one Annalise seemed to mention it at least once a quarter. Probably because it was also the rule her junior associates seemed to break the most often.

In the eighteen months since he’d started, Connor had heard about Michaela messing around with Caleb, one of the clients they were defending on murder charges. Wes and Rebecca, another suspected murder. Frank had found Asher and that would be arsonist with their pants around their ankles in the supply closet. Hell, it’d even come out that Laurel fooled around with that mail fraud soccer mom client before Laurel and Frank had made things official a few months back.

As far as Connor knew he was the only one of Annalise’s junior associates who hadn’t messed around with a client.

A privilege he was more than willing to give up when their latest client walked into the boardroom.

The guy was tall and wore glasses and ran a nervous hand through his hair. While Annalise shook the new client’s and then turned to make introductions, Connor tried to be subtle as he checked the guy out.

Fuck. Look at those shoulders and arms and hips. Connor sent a quick prayer of thanks up to anyone who was listening when the guy turned around giving Connor a perfect view of the curve of the guy’s back and the perfection that was his ass. Double fuck. Connor was so screwed.

“Mr. Walsh, this is Oliver Hampton,” Annalise was saying. “Mr. Hampton, this is one of my junior associates, Connor Walsh.”

Connor took the hand Oliver held out and Connor was almost embarrassed by the rush of visions that flashed behind his eyes about those hands. Those large hands with long fingers. Those fingertips trailing down his chest while that gorgeous mouth sucked marks on Connor’s neck. Those wide hands holding Connor’s wrists down while he begged and pleaded and praised. Those beautiful fingers moving him, positioning him, stretching him open. They were tangled on the boardroom table. Oliver bent Connor over his desk. Connor flatted Oliver up against the bathroom wall while Oliver threw a leg around Connor’s hip. Oliver knotted fingers in Connor’s hair while Connor’s jaw spread wide to swallow Oliver down. Connor reached back to hold himself open wide for Oliver’s mouth and tongue and cock.

The visions were heady and sweaty and fast and Connor wanted every single one of them.

“It’s nice to meet you, Connor,” Oliver said. His voice broke a little and he tried to cover it up with a cough.

“Good to meet you too, Mr. Hampton.”

Connor let the name roll seductively off his tongue and was rewarded when Oliver blushed. He smiled a little and looked down at the floor, obviously embarrassed and Connor briefly squeezed Oliver’s hand before letting it go.

Their new client was stunning and shy. Wasn’t that just delightful?

The rest of the meeting was nothing but professional. Connor was reassured as he reviewed the case file while Annalise directed the meeting. A first-year law student or a rookie cop could see that Oliver was innocent.

His alibi checked out. The only thing in his jacket was an old speeding ticket he’d paid but never got expunged from his record. Besides, his acquaintance with the real perpetrator was rocky at best. This was clearly an attempt by the other attorney to shift focus and resources while he figured out how to clear his own client’s name.

“So, Mr. Hampton. That’s about it for this meeting,” Annalise was saying as she wrapped everything up. “Do you have any other questions?”

“No. Not right now.” Oliver rapidly shook his head and tugged another nervous hand through his hair. “I just want all of this to go away.”

“I know.” Annalise put a reassuring hand over his. “And it will. You’ve got me and all these knuckleheads on your side.” She gestured with a hand to the others gathered around the table. “I joke but they’re some of the best in this town. And I am the best in this state.” Annalise paused for Oliver to look up at her. “We are going to help you make all of this go away.”

And so they do.

Over the coming months there are interviews and trial prep, late night phone calls and early meetings. So many times over the course of it all, Connor wants to push it, cross that invisible line that pulses between he and Oliver.

There’s something there. They can both feel it. The air simmers and sparks between them. Their hands brush when they both reach for a file and Connor feels the jolt of it in his core. Their eyes catch in the boardroom and Connor’s mouth goes dry.

He wants to reach and touch and hold and taste but something keeps holding him back. There’s something between them and Connor’s pretty sure it’s something more than just a fucking in his office.

It’s more than a heated affair. It’s more than just a way for Oliver to blow off some of the stress off being accused of a crime or for Connor to get off with an available, willing body considering working eighty hours a week is doing nothing for his sex life. This is more than sneaking around and hiding things from his boss. He doesn’t want to have to lie to Michaela about why he can’t stop smiling or make up a transparent excuse when Asher invites him to grab a drink after work.

Also, Connor doesn’t want to come to the end of Oliver’s case just to have Oliver brush him off. Which is what happened with Asher and the arsonist. Months after they’d got the asshole off, Asher’d let it slip that “He joked after the last time about asking for an itemized bill from Annalise.” At Connor’s puzzled look, Asher continued, “Yeah. Wanted to know how many of his billable hours were me on my knees.” Asher had huffed a laugh that wasn’t funny before downing the last of his drink and signaling for another. “Can you believe that?” Connor knows Oliver well enough by know to know Oliver wouldn’t do something like that but still. Connor doesn’t want that to be them.

Connor’s got a feeling about this thing with Oliver. This could be that something. Oliver could be that someone.

So Connor waits, telling himself he’s okay for now with heated glances and innocent touches. He waits until the last day of Oliver’s trial when Oliver’s finally free and clear.

Connor waits until Oliver Hampton is no longer a client of Annalise Keating & Associates before knocking on Oliver’s door.

Connor has a whole speech prepared. He’s been drafting it pretty much since that first day in Annalise’s boardroom all those months ago. It’s a pretty good speech, Connor’s proud of it. It’s a bit funny and light but also serious and sincere. Connor had been rehearsing it for weeks now, perfecting every detail.

Then Oliver opens the door and Connor’s mind goes blank.

Oliver’s smiling. He’s wearing his glasses and his courtroom tie is askew. His sleeves are rolled up and he’s not wearing shoes. Connor’s never seen Oliver without shoes. Connor’s never been so aroused seeing someone’s black dress socks in his entire life.

“Hi,” Connor breathes out.

“Hi.” Oliver’s still smiling and Connor just wants to stare at him all day long.

“Uhh….” Connor rubs the back of his neck. He knows there was something he wanted to say, something important, but he can’t think of anything except smiles and dress socks and ties that have been pulled loose.

“Do you want to come in for dinner?” Oliver asks. Connor blinks at him. “I’m making spaghetti.”

Connor just blinks again. “Do you have garlic bread?”

When he hears what he’s just said, Connor wants to die. Why the fuck did he ask that? What is the matter with him? Why does that even matter?!?

But Oliver just chuckles a bit. “Of course.”

“Okay then,” Connor breathes out. “Spaghetti sounds good. Thanks.”

Oliver just opens the door wider and steps back.

This time when Oliver smiles, Connor smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
